The Immortal Sorcerer
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: A Powerful Sorcerer visits Merlotte's Bar and Grill and that's just the start of the story. SLASH STORY. OUAT/True Blood/Harry Potter crossover.


**A Powerful Sorcerer visits Merlotte's Bar and Grill and that's just the start of the story. SLASH STORY. OUAT/True Blood/Harry Potter crossover.**

* * *

In the small town on Bon Temps is a diner named Merlotte's, this diner is about to get a very special diner, and this person isn't a vampire either, he is a sorcerer, a powerful, immortal sorcerer, he's not just a powerful, immortal sorcerer, he's also part Faery and part Werewolf. The diners and the workers at the diner are all either working or eating when the door to the diner opens, everyone turns to see who it is to find a beautiful young man by the name of Fáelán Mills or as he's known in the wizarding world, Harry Potter. Fáelán is wearing pair of black pants and a red shirt lined with diamonds with a red hooded cloak lined with rubies, a ruby pendant the shaped of a wolf and a black headpiece lined with diamonds for Harry's long raven black hair (AN: it looks like the one that Regina wore during Snow and Charming's wedding), on his feet are a pair of red and back patent leather ankle boots.

The diners and the workers at the diner all stare at Fáelán as he walks over to one of the booths, he shrugs off the hooded cloak, folds it up, places it on the seat before he sits down. He can hear what everyone is thinking, one thinks 'he looks amazing and how the fuck does he get his hair to look so good'

'he looks hot, I wonder what he's like in bed' thinks a woman.

'he looks like one of those queers' thinks another guy, Fáelán just takes out his fan as he reads the menu. Fáelán smirks as he hears everything that everyone is thinking as well as hears thanks to his enhanced hearing. A moment later he hears someone approach his table, he looks up to see a blonde haired woman with brown eyes, she is smiling, she says "hi, my name is Sookie, I'll be your waitress this evening" before she asks "what would you like to order ?"

"I'll have some Boudan Balls, some French Fries and a Fried Chicken Strip Salad with a glass of Orange Juice please" replies Fáelán smiling. Sookie writes it all down, she then walks away to give Fáelán's order to the cook. About ten minutes later Sookie returns with Fáelán's order and she says "enjoy your meal"

"I will, and I hope you have a very good evening, Sookie" replies Fáelán politely, Sookie walks away smiling at how nice Fáelán was to her and that he wasn't thinking anything disgusting.

* * *

Later that evening, as Fáelán finishes his meal, he hears a car approaching Merlotte's, the cook saying "Dawn, take the catfish" before he says "thank you, baby, you know daddy loves you" A woman on the phone says "Bill, I'm sitting down here, okay, I'm by myself" Fáelán watches as Sookie delivers a meal and a beer to an overweight man who is thinking 'just let me have one beer tonight, Jesus, one beer, that's all I need. And if you give me the strength to say no to beer number two, then I swear...' Sookie walks over to a couple, the woman is thinking '- without a second thought, don't gripe about me eating fries, not after what I did for you last night in the bedroom' Sookie gets a disgusted look on her face before the women adds 'which, by the way, was disgusting, although I kind of enjoyed it' Sookie walks away towards a family with a teenage son who is thinking 'who are you people, and what the hell is this music ? I feel like I'm trapped in some hillbilly's Oxycontin nightmare, man, I cannot wait to get the hell out of this Podunk town'

"well, make sure you do, before it's too late because every year you wait you get more stuck here, believe me, I know" Sookie says to the teen who looks at her with shock.

'how did she know what I was thinking ?' thinks the teen boy before he thinks 'that's weird, did she hear my thoughts ?' The mom and dad start thinking too before Sookie says to them "I'll get y'all some ketchup" she walks away. Suddenly she stops, closes her eyes, breathes and after a few moments she opens her eyes and continues working as the guy behind the bar watches her. Sometime later Fáelán hears a phone ring, the guy behind the bar picks it up, he says "Evening, Merlotte's" before he says "hey, Tara, yeah, she's right here" he walks over to Sookie to give her the phone, Sookie says to him "I'm so sorry, Sam, she knows not to call me at work"

"Sookie, it's okay, you don't abuse a privilege like Arlene does" Sam replies.

"hey, I heard that" says a red haired woman holding a tray.

"well, I wish you would hear that" Sam tells Arlene.

"please, Sam, I have kids" says Arlene. Sookie says to Tara on the phone "this had better be an emergency" The two have a conversation over the phone about Tara quitting her job and that Sam isn't an asshole. A couple walk into Merlotte's and a few moments later one of the waitresses says to Sookie "Mack and Denise Rattray are just about to sit in your section" Sookie turns around to stare at the couple who sit in the booth right next to Fáelán's booth, the male can see Fáelán as he sits in the booth using his fan, Fáelán hears Sam say to Sookie "don't let them get to you, chére" making Fáelán smile as he can speak, write and understand french perfectly along with several other languages, Sam adds "they're not worth it"

"two tecates, Sam" the other waitress says to Sam as Sookie walks over to the booth with the Rattrays. Fáelán hears Mack think 'hell, there ain't nothing on this menu ain't gonna give me the runs' as soon as Sookie arrives at the booth Mack's thought change, Sookie asks them "what can I do for y'all tonight ?"

Mack thinks 'you can wrap your sweet lips around my slim reaper, that's what you can do' as he says "well, why don't we start with a pitcher of Bud ?" before he thinks 'you can hop aboard the Mack express, and ride all the way to heaven' Fáelán rolls his eyes at Mack's thought and wonders what his thoughts about him would be, be gains an evil grin at an idea he gets.

"alright, anything else ?" Sookie asks. Denise thinks 'what the hell is wrong with you ? god, she's pathetic, like a dog...' "onion rings, with mustard" Denise says to Sookie while she thinks 'that's been kicked too many times and keeps coming back for more'

"coming right up" Sookie says to them with a smile, she walks away, Denise says to Mack "I think she's retarded" Fáelán listens to Arlene's phone conversation to one of her kids about a scary movie on HBO and that they're not allowed which Fáelán agrees to. He hears Sookie says to the cook "onion rings, and if you drop a few on the floor, that's fine with me"

"got it" he replies before he says "oh, Sookie, Chicka-chicka-bow-rowr, you're looking like a porn star with that tan, and pink lipstick" he then asks "you got a date ?"

"no, when I wear makeup, I get bigger tips" the cook laughs before he says "yes, girl, that's it, these damn rednecks are suckers for packaging" Sookie then says "and I get even bigger tips when I act like I don't have a brain in my head, but, if I don't, they're all scared of me" as Arlene joins them

"they're ain't scared of you, honey child, they scared of what's between your legs" Fáelán chokes on his drink as he hears the cooks reply, he then hears Sookie say "Lafayette, that's nasty talk, I won't listen to that"

"do you even know what's between a woman's legs, Lafayette ?" asks Arlene.

"I know even man, whether straight, gay, or George motherfucking Bush is terrified of the pussy" Fáelán just starts laughing behind his fan, gaining Mack Rattray's attention.

"Lafayette" exclaims Sookie in outrage.

"oh, what are we talking about ?" asks a waitress who had walked over.

"pussy" replies Lafayette. Arlene says to Lafayette something about not everyone being gay and wanting to have sex with him, causing a whole new conversation that causes Sookie to walk away, when Sookie is close to his booth Fáelán calls Sookie over and asks picking up his cloak "could you please look after my cloak, please ? I need to visit the toilet"

"of course, I'll have it with me, so just try and find me" replies Sookie with a smile. Fáelán stands up, Sookie looks at Fáelán's outfit and says "nice outfit"

"thanks" replies Fáelán before he struts his way to the toilets, walking past Mack and Denise Rattray, Mack think as he sees Fáelán walking past him 'damn, I'd love to just bend whoever that is and fuck that ass, I'd let whoever that ass belongs to, to hop aboard the Mack express, and ride all the way to heaven' Fáelán looks behind him, straight at Mack, he turns back around, he drops his fan and he bends down, to pick up the fan, he hears Mack think 'OK that is most definitely an ass I need to fuck, like damn, I wonder just how tight that ass is' Fáelán picks up his fan and walks into the toilets, a few moment later he hear Mack say to Denise "I'll be back soon" he gets up and follows Fáelán into the toilets, Fáelán sees Mack enter the toilets with a wide smile before Fáelán licks his lips.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !**

 **OK, NOW I KNOW THAT THE END HAD MACK RATTRAY FOLLOW** **FAELAN INTO THE TOILETS BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER FAELAN WILL MEET JASON, WE FIND OUT HOW OLD FAELAN IS AND HE WILL GET A VISION FEATURING SOOKIE AND THE RATTRAYS BEFORE HE MEETS VAMPIRE BILL (POSSIBLY AGAIN) AT THE STACKHOUSE HOUSE.**

 **I AM THINKING ABOUT HAVING HARRY HOOK FROM DESCENDANTS 2 IN THIS STORY AS WELL. SHOULD I ?**


End file.
